infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:War Clown/Archive 3
Archive. Please visit my current talkpage if you're in need of help. Hi! Hey War, just wanted to give a welcome back from me. You've probably been here the whole time in multiple ways (Facebook, IRC, etc) but I probably wasn't aware of that XD I also wanted to congratulate you on your position of VP of Heroic Actions, sounds neat. Anyways, hope to see you around sometime! Cheers! Shrev64(Talk • ) 16:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I just needed to make sure I gave credit to the proper source :P Shrev64(Talk • ) 17:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Couple Question Hey I remember you from a few other wikis and I had a few questions since you're an admin. I am almost positive I'll get my fan fic transcript at some point I just wanted some confirmation that people will get them back. And as a way to increase activity on articles maybe a notable quotes section can be put on major characters pages. And maybe for characters like Cole who have a lot of quotes people would put on there can be a refresh button so it will only have to show five at a time. -The Polar Bear lives 00:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) How would I apply to be part of the InFamous Wiki Helpers/Bots/Admins? Would I have to start at bot or what? I've recently started editing this wiki a lot (Long-Time Member) and I was wondering if I could make it official. Blog Suggestion Hey Sucker Punch released the ability to put Ice Titans and Devourers into UGC Missions. I just thought you might wanna post one of those front-page blog things about it. Amp article So ... eh .... no offense, but I had to laugh. XD --Alareiks |''' 10:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bro. Didn't know I couldn't use the box. Bcraggen 12:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Well with the announcement of the Oct. 25 release date, SuckerPunch released the image on their twitter account. I thought it was neat. OverCross 20:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) They don't actually have anymore images yet but I'll report what they send out on twitter. Contribute what I can. OverCross 20:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Roger Miller Hey War, just noticed my edits on that page just got reverted. Any particular reason? Mine would be he doesn't need an infobox. 12:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, right here. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, my bad. I didn't see that before I added the box. Sorry about that. Even if the info-box has some decent information in it (say for instance, Brandon Carey), they should still be taken off? ::Just noticed you posted the blog 5 minutes ago XD :Well, if the information isn't something that can be mentioned within the biographies and trivia, then yeah, his infobox can stay. Though from what I've read on Brandon (and his terrible infobox image), I'd say it should be removed and reworked for a more presentable look without the infobox. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::That image was better than NIA.jpg (hint hint I uploaded the image XD) I'll see what I can do, if I can do anything at all. :I see. Sorry if I've offended you in any way, but you're right. Something is better than nothing. And alright, good to hear. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Psht, don't beat yourself up over it or something. It takes a lot more than that to offend me. I'll be searching for a better image. :Alright, good. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Template and Things Hey War. The first thing I want to say is sorry for my recent behavior. I don't know what was in me at the time. It was literally one day I was making peace and the next I got all mad about that wiki stuff. I really am sorry, and I'll try to keep my anger to a minimum. Secondly, did Alareiks tell you about the template I suggested for the wiki, Template:Videoneed? If he did, did you consider it? I just wanted to know because I'm itching to use it on pages. Thanks! : Sorry Shrev, I was to tell him but since I was forced to go away for a couple of days I couldn't tell him, since I wasn't here. Alareiks |''' 08:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Improved and approved. Feel free to use it, but use it only on pages that require it. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 09:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Ooh, nice image. Although I think we need a better quote. Hard to find one, though. :/ Alareiks |''' 20:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::War, Shrev left me a post about an idea for making it easier to navigate through mission templates, and I thought we might as well make a MissionsNav containing too sections: inFamous and inFamous 2, and two sub sections, Story and Side Mission. What do you think? Alareiks '''| 22:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Make a prototype and get back here once you're done. Show me what you've made, and I'll look if it needs more adjustments. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 06:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Just wanted to let you know that the prototype's located here if you want to look at it. Also, should the Festival of Blood background now be in place, since it's October, or will it be implemented closer to its release. I'm talking about this image. ACWiki - farwell Just wanted to stop by and say you won't be seeing me at #ACWiki anymore. Long story, but I'll summarize it to you: #I have been complaining about all kicks, and so has Kaishiro. I also took Kai's advise and ignore those I knew I didn't feel like talking to. #Cello says I've been tensed. And that he knew me in RL more than I know myself. He said it was an instinct he'd been gifted with. I said it was simply arrogant to think you know someone in RL just by chatting with them, especially if you know them better than themselves do. Apparently, even more than my family does. I said I didn't want his advise, and I left. #Rome kicks me, loses his ops. Cello later logs in, when I'm not on. Cello had been thinking and decided (I wasn't even there by that time) to ban me for a number of reasons: ##I didn't take his advise. ##I called him arrogant. ##I don't like kicks (or rather, I've been arguing and complaining about them) ##I don't speak to him very often, thus I'm just around for trolling or something. #Subtle complaints, and says there was no need for it. Cello removes ban but said he'll add it later again unless Subtle convinces me to apologize to Cello, and takes his advise into consideration. #I leave ACWiki for good, Sima bans me from there. That's mostly what happened, although it's from my perspective. However, since you know Cello, I doubt it should be easy for you to agree with me. I think this decision is best for all of us. I will now be at #IFWiki and #NEWWORLD channels.--Alareiks |''' 19:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Acknowledged. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 07:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Layout builder Hey! I enabled the layout builder that I've been talking about for a while (but hasn't worked), to the wiki. Go check it out, and make some new layouts if you're in the mood. This will help most editors when we've made some layouts. See the help pages if you're not sure what a layout is. you can view and edit layouts. I didn't make any since I'm not sure what you want there to be. Cheers! --Alareiks |''' 23:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC Clear your cache, brother. Wiki's got some layout showing for ya'. Alright, that quote was terrible. But this design isn't. We need to make a news post about it, though. See you on the IRC. Alareiks '''| 16:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Some changes Made some changes to the wikia.css. 1. The search bar only glows on hover (this is to 1. show when you hover on the search bar and 2. makes the wiki faster for slower computers). 2. The edit, create page and secondary (mostly recent wiki activity and random article buttons) has been given a new design. Very, very nice. I hope you don't mind, although I asked vatsa and he thought you would be fine with it, and I do too, so I thought I might just go with it, since it's no big change. In the worst case scenario, it's just a simply undo anyway. Everyone I've asked likes it, though. NOTE: Some of these new "designs" are only supported by Firefox! Alareiks |''' 22:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Jim Logan Hello War Clown I am not a user here but I have the answer for you concerning Jim Logan, removing his warning. I am a rollback on the POTCO Players Wiki, a wiki Jim also uses and a friend and I recently suspected Jim Logan of abusing multiple accounts and lying. We researched the matter and came here to find the warning but did not tell him of our findings. On the Chat of the POTCO Players Wiki, my friend and I started interrogating Jim about User:Captain Edge ( who we believe is his other account ). Captain Edge had recently made a controversial rule request and we think jim used him so that he would not be tartgeted. Anyway, he said that he met Captain Edge on this wiki and when my friend and I looked further we realized that Captain Edge edited at The POTCO Players Wiki before he edited here, proving that Jim was lying. After we pointed this out to him he tried to hide his warning by deleting it before we see it, but he didn't know that we had already seen it. So the reason he deleted his warning is to cover up his trail of multiple-account abuse abd try avoid getting given a strike on the other wiki. My friend and I have made a blog on the POTCO Players Wiki to reveal all of these offences to the community. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jack_Pistol/Ben_and_I_have_Something_to_Share... I have screenshots of his lies on chat and of him deleting the warning. I am terribly sorry if we have caused any drama but I'm sure you can understand that my friend and I were trying to help the community. If you would liek to contact me leave me a message here or there. Jack Pistol :Acknowledged, I'll go consult some of my colleagues about this. --[[User:War Clown|'''Jack]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I did not mean to delete ''the warning, i am sorry, I shall undo it if u like. The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best there Ever Will Be. I put it back. The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best there Ever Will Be. :Good. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) What.....? Hey War, I decided to take a two-day break (sorry for not telling in advance, if I needed to). I checked my email, and a bunch of pages I was following was deleted by The First Bot. I'm assuming they're all restored now, but...what happened? The next thing I see, the main page has a link to the IRC, and Alareiks is blocked and stripped of his adminship...I'm confused :/ :Long story short, Alareiks and I had an argument, and after reaching the boiling point due to my drunken banter, had his bot delete EVERYTHING. Staff intervened before it got worse so, all is good now. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Something I got your message thanks, I'm not one to start trouble,so I watch out when I have ideas to see if their acceptable. Redexx 22:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Redexx :Good. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 09:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) iF3 Hey War, Do you Know if there is gonna be a InFamous 3? There is a lot of rumors going around about Sucker Punch being in devolpment for the 3rd InFamous. So I was wondering is it true? or Fake. :There is no official word about it so far. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 09:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re.Alliance Um that wasnt fanon, that was the group Cole leads/lead in the InFamous series, i didnt intend for it to look like fanon. The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best there Ever Will Be. :The name of the group Cole "leads" was '''NEVER' stated. There WAS NO "Alliance". --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:40, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well that may be "true" but Game Informer named it, i dont know if you count that, but it was meant as "An alliance of friends and rivals". :The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best there Ever Will Be. 21:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::That doesn't count. You can call nearly any mutual pack an "an alliance". --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 12:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::True, and can we call it The Team, 'or something?The Best In The World ::Or you make the page, you name it, and i work on the story and stuff, but man listen, its ok if you hate the page, or if you hate me.The Best In The World :I don't hate anyone, not you, not the page. What I do hate is things falling apart and out of line when I'm gone. The Alliance is conjecture, and making a page for it is unnecessary. We can call any mutual partnership an Alliance. Cole and the Police, Cole and Nix's pets. Which is why it's unnecessary. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I understand The Best In The World ::Good. Carry on then. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::If I upset you, or something, about making the page, i am sorry. ::The Voice of the Voiceless 23:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Stuff How did Al get blocked? By the way, some random anon made up the title, not me. I wasn't in the this wiki for 5 weeks and the title was made in that period. Can I change the title, though? How did Al get blocked? 23:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Mind you, if Alareiks got blocked, it was probably for a good reason. Also, although I wasn't here when it happened, War was the main man who brought this place from the ruins, so you should be thanking him for where we are right now. I too miss Alareiks, but there was a price to pay. ::And a good reason it is. After an argument with me (drunk as I was), he left abruptly on the IRC. Though I was gonna go reconcile, he had his bot set to delete every page on this wiki. He managed to take down several pages, though some of the associates I worked with were able to get it fixed in no time. Some days after, he later admitted to another associate that he was planning on leaving, he just needed an excuse. My drunken banter conveniently provided him that. Though I may sound arrogant, I can assure you that I know what's best for the wiki 10 times more than Alareiks. His disorders and arrogance suffice me a good enough reason to believe so. And yes, Shrev is right. I've run this place alone before, I can continue without him. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 12:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, so Al made this wiki into a landfill and he gets blocked? Well that's what I call giving the ol' "Tough Collar". I also have Asperger's like him, but I'm not gonna act like a retard he was in the wiki. Well done, War Clown! 21:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you but, it wasn't an easy decision, mind you. At any rate, what's done is done. We should all get back to work. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 13:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Innapropiate page HEy would you mind asking who ever made the " I like to kiss butts" page to get rid of it? I don't think this wiki is meant for stuff like that, seeing that they mentioned they are gay. Thanks, Redexx 19:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Redexx Trouble causer The name of this person is Hellohi99 who says he likes to ruin stuff (mentions this wiki) I'm trying to do damage control, but can you ban him or something? He's ruined 3 pages soi far!! Redexx 19:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Redexx About This Badge... There's this badge called "Community Organizer" and you earn it by adding pages to at least 250 categories. But I found a weird mistake on there. If you add pages to at least 500 categories, you get the exact same badge. I'm not kidding, same title and same picture altogether. Is this a mistake or on purpose (I hope not)? 01:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I just earned that badge and it seems weird to have the exact same badge twice (but with different descriptions), but that's probably because nobody has ever earned it before. Same exact badge FTW! Sorry! Sorry for making up those random categories without your permission. I'm not really gonna make anymore categories as there might be no point anymore. But if I have an idea, I'll ask you first. I'm on your side. If you have to block me, do it. But I hope it's not now. 23:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, Prime Conduit! 23:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Permission? This message is about my questions that need your permission to answer them. So here it goes: First Question: Would it be sensible to make a category called "Festival of Blood Powers"? Second Question: Would it be sensible to make a category called "Militia"? :First off, sign your posts, please. Second, if the amount of powers present in FoB is enough to merit a category then, yes, it'd be sensible to make one. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 08:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Here's The Thing... First of all, if you wanted to answer me, you could have left a message at my talk page instead of writing under my message so I can get an alert of new messages in this wiki. Second of all, my signature doesn't work in the InFamous Wiki. Third of all, are you saying that I'm putting pictures that were already in the actual article or is it that I'm putting pictures from other articles to another. Sorry if I'm annoying you or anything. Good Day! My substitute of my actual signature. Okay, War. No more illegal activity from me anymore. Peace! Release day! Alrighty, since I probably won't catch you today because of time zone, I'll be on my laptop for a few hours while Festival of Blood downloads, then again tomorrow, to keep an eye on the influx of "FIRST N00BZ0R" edits that'll likely happen. Whereas I need you to sort out a random news post by a user, and make a sparkly USTV announcement for the release. Peace out Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 07:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply As I said in the blog...I do not know much about this wiki. Im just assuming these things from the wiki I usually edit on. - Blood Reaper Festival of Blood Release Hi War, just wanted to say that you should probably make a news post on Festival of Blood's release, and since a lot of info will be coming in, it might be a good idea to mention how the wiki will manage all the speculation from the truth and what inFAMOUS wikians could do to help. Just a thought :) :I'd be honored to do it! I'm sorry you've been busy, and I'm also sorry if I annoyed you of any sort. :Alright, it's done, and here when you have time. Thanks for giving me this opportunity. New and old art Hi War, I though I'd send you on these links. Some may be old and some may be new. lots of concept stuff if you are willing to look around the links. Each of the artists have worked on Infamous 1 and 2 so maybe there will be something in there galleries of use. Anyways, here are the links. *Link 1 *Link 2 I hope they help. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 00:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Just To Clear Things Up I didn't actually write that piece of trivia, it was here for a long time before I fixed a grammatical mistake. So don't say it was me that put in that info, cause it's not. Just fixing a grammatical mistake. :War isn't around for the weekend, so I'm replying for him. :I would remind you not to take that tone with your 'crat, and to treat him with some respect. I'm sure whatever the issue was, he's not angry with you. War is a nice guy. Thank you, and good night. [[User:Elchzard|'Elchzard']] (Talking is fun.) 00:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Uploading Videos Sorry for the late message. I uploaded it roughly 5 hours ago, but completely forgot to reply to you. The video is located here. Again, sorry for how late I'm notifying you. :No problem. By the way, on your page management templates, such as Template:Videoneed, Template:Imageneed, etc., how did you get the font to be white. It's not really working here. Re re-writes Hey Clown, so I was wandering round the wiki and decided that a couple of the character pages needed re-writes (wow were they a mess) I've started with Dr Wolfe's page (hope folks like it) if no ones got any objections I'm gonna have a go at Sasha's. I'm only looking at the pages that have the tag so I don't think I'll be stepping on any toes, but let me know if there's any objections! Darth Jadious - Muori col tuo orgoglio, pre quanto vale 15:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Noted. Thanks for helping out. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 08:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the constructive criticism, I have to admit I re-read my work and wasn’t too happy. Gonna re do it but first gotta fix my computer, won’t let me stay online for more than two minutes at the moment! Again, thanks Capitan! Darth Jadious - Light Love and Peace 17:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, not a problem. Thanks for your help again. It's very rare in a barren place like this. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 19:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm surprised! I can't believe you don't have the most achievment points! XD --Mather1 22:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, can't believe it either. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 10:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Did anybody take Alereiks' place for one of the admins? Redexx 00:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Redexx How do you get those little user boxes on your profile? It says the userbox page was deleted. Redexx 01:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Redexx :No, no one took his place. And as for the userboxes, you can try looking here. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 10:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) User boxes Hey, when I clicked on the link it went to a page with nothing on it. Just a title Redexx 11:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Redexx :Here. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the user box help, just one more question. How do you put a user box on a profile? Like I've seen on some pages. Hey inFAMOUS is my obsession and I really want to help this wiki. How can I take screen shots on my PS3, so that I could upload them to here? Thanks Reaper Conduit 01:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :To do that, you'd have to install a graphics card on your PS3's hard drive, which may need some expert to help you with that. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]Supermen 14:31, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Templates and Affiliate Footer Hey War, just wanted to see if you figured out how the text becomes white on the page management templates (see here for the original request). Also, I contacted Alareiks a while back about making a "Sucker Punch Wikis" footer similar to the one located here (It's viewed better on the main page). Obviously, I didn't get a response. I was wondering what you thought of it. Thanks, :Please, don't ever mention that name again. I'm sorry if I was not able to do your request before, I've been very busy as of late. I'll go look when I have the time. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]Supermen 02:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Very sorry about that. Thanks, I hope to hear from you soon :D Another Question Hello again. A question regarding the userboxes. I've been trying them out on the Sly Cooper Wiki, but I can't seem to change the font colors using the font tags. I was hoping, when you have time, if you could look into them. The main userbox is located here. Thanks, and happy holidays! Vandalism There's a user by the name of Nukemif who is vandalizing pages on the wikia and was wondering if you can do something about this. - KingLazy93 05:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I've been trying my best to rollback his edits, but he's vandalized at least 50 pages here by replacing content with words such as "fag" and "poop" and other immature words. Something needs to be done quick. :You have Admin powers so you can just give him a ban on this wiki to make him stop. - KingLazy93 06:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::If you're referring to me, I'm afraid I don't. I'm only a Moderator, so all I can do is rollback his edits. Thanks Thanks for the promotion, don't worry I won't let it go to my head! Darth Jadious - Light Love and Peace 18:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey war clown or putowtin, it's Hadron12 i just want to say that the ultra finisher that i've been talking about, the one that wasn't in infamous 2 and was in festival of blood can be seen in the infamous 2 karma trailer, you can see a particular move that Cole performs is when he impales an enemy with the amp, lifts them up in the air and slams them back into the ground which can be seen sometime during the middle of the video, this move can also be seen in early footage of the game and no matter how many times you perform an ultra finisher move in infamous 2, Cole never performs this move and yet he does it very often in festival of blood, the only proof i have of this move is in either the karma trailer or some of the early game footage on youtube, just wanted to let you know Affiliation Hey there War! Nesty here. I was wondering if IFwiki would be willing to affiliate with Hitman wiki. Let me know, kay? :3 [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:02, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey War. I have a question for you that I'd rather not have public on the talk page, so if you wouldn't mind, could you just send me a message over the PSN and I can ask you that way? My PSN name (or SEN name, as it's being changed to,) is the same as my wiki name. Thanks. Eaglewulf23 17:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC)